No he podido resistirme
by whatsthestory
Summary: Draco malfoy revive el día en que su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente tras la peor clase de pociones de su vida... naturalmente doble, a última hora y viernes... DRyHG


**NO HE PODIDO RESISTIRME**

No sabía lo desastre que era, hasta que una chica de pelo rizado y una severa mirada que ha debido de copiar de McGonagal se dignó a hacerme caso. Todo empezó un viernes por la tarde en clase de pociones. Es la asignatura que más me gusta... o que me gustaba hasta ese día, cuando mi profesor, harto de que todo el mundo hablase, algo que si conocierais a mi profesor lo veríais como imposible, simplemente con ver esa cara agria se te quitan todas las ganas de que se fije en ti, incluyendo la de hablar, decidió joderme la vida. Debía de estar de mal humor, algo completamente normal, pero que ese día era más perceptible, así que harto de nuestros supuestos continuos cuchicheos decidió ponernos en parejas Slytherin y Gryffindor para lo que quedaba de año. Podría haberme puesto con cara rajada y habría sido mejor. Menuda tarde me dio la niña. Todo había que hacerlo a su manera, más bien de la forma que ponían los veinte libros que ocupaban su mesa. Tenía medidas para poco, pizca, trozo, pedazo y ay de ti como se te ocurriera meter la mano dentro del recipiente y sacar lo que tú consideras un pellizco de cloruro sódico, porque la sal ya no es sal, y la sal no estaba allí para darle un sabor más agradable a la maldita poción sino para que la come libros de Granger te de una lección de veinte minutos sobre todas y cada una de las propiedades que tiene la sal, perdón, cloruro sódico. Eso sí, me desquite insultándola tanto interior como exteriormente de todas las formas y maneras posibles que conozco que son muchas y diversas.

Cuando salgo de clase, con un cabreo que solo me puede quitar Longbotton, y la oigo decirle a esos dos desgraciados que tiene como amigos que esa clase (la que se paso sermoneando y resoplando y bufando y mirando todo lo que hacía con lupa mientras repasaba una y otra vez todos los pasos a seguir) había sido la peor de su vida, decido decirle lo que me ha parecido a mi. Y decido hacerlo en privado. Que fue la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida. Así que cuando veo que se despide de ellos dos cerca del camino a Gryffindor y ella se dirige a la biblioteca. Bien, voy a hacer un alto. Viernes por la tarde, después de dos horas metida en una maldita cloaca, que es lo que es la mazmorra donde damos clase, después de todo un día de clases, después de cinco días estudiando, yendo a clase y parando solamente para las comidas, dormir y oír las sarta de chorradas del pobretón, que el pobre cree que de bufón es la única manera que tiene de ganarse la vida, después de todo eso la niña se va a la biblioteca, en vez de ir a su casa y enterarse de las fiestas del fin de semana. Y lo peor de todo¿En que momento me pareció sensato perseguir a alguien que está claro que no está en su sano juicio.? Bien, después de este lapsus, sigo con la historia. La sigo por pasillos desérticos, ya que todo el mundo está descansando para la fiesta de por la noche, y la ataco por la espalda, que es el mejor método.

-Si dices aunque sea una sola palabra te echo una imperdonable, Granger. Y no estoy de humor, así que no quieras comprobarlo abriendo esa maldita bocaza.- La verdad es que intimidando, sobre todo si tengo mi varita apoyada contra su cintura, soy el mejor. Que se le va a hacer siempre se me ha dado bien. No podía verle la cara, pero sabía que sonriendo no estaba y eso era suficiente.

La hice meterse en la primera clase que vi, tras haberle quitado la varita, porque a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, no veáis como se las gasta la niña. Y no tenía ganas de volver a ver tan de cerca ese puño. Cerré con un par de hechizos no verbales la clase, por si se le ocurría intentar escapar. La segunda peor cosa que pude haber hecho. Debía haberle dejado que mantuviera la varita, haberle puesto mi cara en una posición que le pareciera cómoda para pegarme con entera y total satisfacción y haber dejado la puerta bien abierta para que pudiera salir nada más dejarme noqueado en el suelo, pero las cosas no siempre son como queremos. La solté y me senté en la mesa del profesor, para tener una posición de preferencia, saqué con parsimonia un paquete de cigarrillos y me encendí uno de ellos con la varita. Ella estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, la cual ni intentó abrir, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y moviendo con impaciencia un pie. Bien, cualquier espectador con un par de dedos de frente podía ver que esa chica y yo no teníamos nada que ver, y no puedo evitar seguir preguntándome que narices tenía en la cabeza para estar allí.

-¿La peor clase de tu vida, Granger.?

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.?

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación hablar gritando.?

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy.? Y que sea rapidito, que tengo prisa.

-Fijate que lo dudo. ¿Por qué, si puede saberse ha sido la peor clase de tu vida.?

-Porque me ha tocado pasarla a tu lado.

-Intenta ser más específica.

-Dejame salir, Malfoy.

-Cuando respondas... satisfactoriamente.

-No te aguanto, eres la persona más engreída, arrogante, grosera, insultante que conozco. Juzgas a las personas por de

-No. Para los píes, no intentes hacer que me conoces solamente porque te digo que eres.

-¿Y que soy.?

-Una sangre sucia.

-Retiralo.- Dijo indignada.

-¿Acaso no es cierto.?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-No.

-¿Mestiza, entonces.?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en meterme en un saco.?

-No me empeño en meterte en ningún saco, simplemente hay palabras que definen a las personas, como que eres castaña. Bien, pues también eres una sangre sucia.

-Es un insulto.

-Tú te lo tomas como un insulto. Bien podrías decir que es cierto y dejarlo pasar. Tú eres la que te ofendes.

-Está conversación no tiene ningún sentido. Dejame salir.

-Responde a la pregunta.

-No te aguanto.

-Tú no me aguantas. Claro, y cualquier persona es capaz de aguantar a una persona perfeccionista, pedante, quisquillosa, autocrática, desconfiada.

-Todo el mundo que este cerca de ti es desconfiado.

-Tú lo haces con todo el mundo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Por Merlín, Granger, no te engañes a ti misma, cualquiera que le toque la mala suerte de sentarse al lado tuyo en una clase tiene que aguantar tu mirada sobre él durante toda una hora y te aseguro que no es agradable tener a una persona encima de ti diciéndote constantemente cual es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Eres perfecta y el resto no. Tienes que supervisar a los demás porque van a meter la pata en cualquier momento. Y tienes que estar ahí para que eso no ocurra.

-¿Ya has acabado.? Me estás quitando tiempo de estudio.

-No, no he acabado. Deja de ser tan intransigente, la gente se cansa.

-¿Yo soy intransigente.¿Yo soy la que se cree perfecta.? Por Dios, Malfoy mirate en un espejo. Todo el mundo es inferior a ti; es más, seguro que te sorprendes de que haya alguien que no esté deseando besarte los zapatos.

-Es que hay algunos que ni siquiera merecen besármelos. Como los sangre sucia que no saben asumir cual es el sitio que les corresponde, o los que tienen deficiencias físicas, cicatrices y ese tipo de cosas o los que no tienen con que pagarse unos zapatos, no soy tan cruel para exigir que me besen algo que jamás podrán tener.

-¿Pero tú te escuchas.?

-Me tomas demasiado en serio, Granger. Pero que te quede claro.- Me levanté y me acerqué a ella para intimidarla... algo que como ya he dicho se me da bien, y con los años le he cogido el gusto.- Nos queda un largo curso por delante, muchas clases de pociones juntos, si consigues que aborrezca esa clase, te aseguro que, está, que te ha parecido la peor clase de tu vida no va a tener comparación con las que te voy a hacer sufrir.

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer que cambiar mi manera de hacer las cosas para hacerte la vida más agradable.

Hay personas que no aprenden, y Granger, es de las que se tienen que dar con el muro de frente y con mucha fuerza para aprenderlas.

-Estás avisada, nada de sermones ni mirar por encima del hombro cada cosa que hago.

-Vete a amedrentar a otros, Malfoy, conmigo no funciona.

-Que pases buena tarde en la biblioteca.

-Que pases buena tarde haciendo el vago.

-Pretendo descansar y conseguir un buen masaje, la clase me ha dejado algo rígido, algo que te debo por cierto.

-Hacer el vago.- Reiteró ella.

-Una cara tan perfecta no se consigue forzando la vista metiendo la nariz en libros, te salen arrugas, Granger.

-¿Quieres que te cambie el cuarto.? Tendrías mucho en común con mis compañeras.

-Tendría mucho en común con todo Hogwarts.- La miré de arriba abajo.- Excepto contigo, claro.

Me acerqué a la puerta con la varita en la mano para quitarle los hechizos.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso.?

Sí, ese también habría sido un buen momento para salir corriendo y dejarla ahí sola sin respuesta, pero claro, le tenía que dejar bien claro el insulto, así que tonto de mi me quedé.

-Creo que no hace falta ninguna explicación.- Me di la vuelta para continuar la conversación.- Pero ya que insistes. Llevas una camisa que tiene pinta de ser dos tallas más grande de lo que debería.

-Las camisas estrechas impiden buenos movimientos con la varita.

-Que práctica.- Dije con desdén, a lo que ella bufó.- La falda te lleva casi por los tobillos.

-Hace frío y.

-Existen las medias.

-Los leotardos son más calentitos.

-Menos estéticos.

-Además la falda larga hace que me pueda sentar cómodamente en cualquier lugar, sin tener que estar fijándome constantemente en como hacerlo para que no se me vea nada.

-Llevas el pelo hecho un asco.

-Tardo una hora en que se quede bien, me la evito llevando una coleta.

-Te sienta peor. Tienes ojeras porque duermes poco pasándote la vida estudiando.

-Estoy en Hogwarts para estudiar.

-Existe una cosa llamada poción anteojeras, seguro que se lo has oído comentar a ese par de compañeras de cuarto que tienes.

-Bueno, ya basta. Voy como me es más cómodo.

-A mi me parece bien, pero no esperes que la gente te mire como si fueras una belleza cuando vas así.

-Yo no espero que la gente me mire como si fuera una belleza. No como otros.

-Siento ser así de narcisista, pero me gusta verme bien.

-Yo me veo bien.

-Empieza a fallarte la vista, Granger. Lo de estudiar tanto ya está afectándote.

-No sé como te aguantas.

-Años de practica. Acabas por acostumbrarte. Bien, Granger, te dejo que vayas a estudiar.

-Así que según tú necesito un cambio de imagen.

-No hago obras de caridad.

-Cambiaré mi actitud si consigues algo con esto.- Dijo señalándose a si misma.- En menos de dos horas.

-¿Por qué en menos de dos horas.?- Sí, tampoco tendría que haber preguntado, no tendría que haber hecho caso de esa especie de pacto. tendría que haber salido corriendo a seguir con mi plan del día.

-Empieza una fiesta.

-¿No tenías que estudiar.?

-Al parecer prefiero pasar la tarde en tus manos.

Ese fue el momento. Ahí debí haber corrido sin parar hasta llegar a mi casa, bueno, más bien debí haber salido corriendo antes de escuchar esa maldita frase. No pude evitar sacarle el lado sexual. Y me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Sobre todo viniendo de ella, de una mojigata come libros. Y no podía estar salido porque no hacía ni un día que me había tirado a las mellizas Patil... a la vez. Pero es que imaginaros, yo estaba allí, de pie a su lado, dominándola con mi estatura, que no es difícil porque es bastante menuda, tenía que levantar la mirada para verme con esos ojos grandes y curiosos dejándome ver el largo cuello que tiene, y nada más porque la chica llevaba abrochado hasta el último botón de la camisa, hecho que lo único que conseguía era querer desabrocharlos y ver lo que escondía debajo. Centrarme. Tenía que centrarme y eso hice.

-¿Para que quieres cambiar así tan de repente.?

-Dejalo. Es una estupidez.

-Así que la sangre sucia por fin decide ser parte de la sociedad.

-Malfoy. Callate y abre la puerta.

-Bien, por cualquiera que estés dispuesta a cambiar te diré que las medias ponen más que los leotardos, que las faldas cortas ponen más que las faldas largas y anchas y que un escote ni te cuento lo que pone y que todo el mundo odia los sermones. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para follarte a esa persona es vestirte como tus compañeras de cuarto y emborracharle para que no sepa lo que le estés contando.

-Gracias, ya sabía que de ti no podría sacar nada bueno.

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió decirle ese tipo de cosas. Maldita la hora en la que la metí en esa clase, malditas las dos horas que me dio y maldito Severus, por su culpa ahora estoy aquí sin saber si quiera que he hecho. Maldita mi madre por no ceder ante mi padre y llevarme a Durmstrang en vez de a Hogwarts.

Ahí estaba la niña. Llegué media hora tarde, lo bueno sabe hacerse esperar. Había fiesta en los baños de prefectos. Fiesta que había propuesto yo. Fiesta a la cual solo había invitado a los de Slytherin, bueno, es posible que las palabras toda tía follable, salieran de mi boca. Pero es que ella no estaba considerada como tía follable. Hasta esa maldita noche.

¿Qué podía ser mejor que una fiesta con pocos tíos... en un principio, por cuando yo llegué eso parecía un campo de nabos... y un montón de pibas en bikini a cada cual más pequeño rezumando alcohol por cada uno de sus poros.? Cualquier cosa. En serio, cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que quedarme ahí. Se me debió quedar cara de tonto cuando la vi. Estaba en un rincón con la comadreja y la patética pareja que formaban la zanahoria y cara rajada.

Weasly, el bufón, estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella mirando la bañera, bueno, dado su tamaño y su profundidad, la piscina, ataviado con cualquier cosa menos con un bañador. Definamos a Ron Weasly desde la perspectiva más femenina que puedo tener. Es más alto que yo, así que debe rondar el metro noventa y cinco. Muy delgado a pesar de la cantidad de comida que es capaz de tragar ese glotón, pocas espaldas, estrecha cintura y unas piernas como dos palos, que en vez intentar esconder las llevaba al descubierto. El cuerpo cubierto de unas pecas horribles, las mismas que hay en su cara. Bastante moreno... sobre todo si lo comparamos conmigo. No sé como alguien se puede fijar en alguien así. Y no sé como alguien puede ir a una fiesta en una piscina con unos slip que no llena ni de lejos. A su lado la parejita no dejaba de darse arrumacos que mira que son... dios, no existe una palabra para describirles, pero gilipollas se les acerca bastante. Probablemente estuviese ahí toda su casa, quitando a los niñatos que habíamos considerado vetarles la entrada y que estarían dulcemente dormidos en sus camitas doradas y rojas, es decir, que podían aprovechar ese momento para estar en un cuarto desocupado mostrándose más cariñosos, si cabe, de lo que estaban siéndolo en ese momento. Además, que esa fiesta estaba destinada a los que quisieran pillar cacho y a no ser que quisieran proponerle un trío a alguien sobraban. Y vamos a ver, cara rajada no es lo bastante hombre para aguantar a dos tías y aunque estúpido dudo que lo sea tanto para aceptar un trío con otro pibe que seguro será mejor que él en la cama, algo que no debe ser muy difícil. Además, son sosos, aparte de las personas más castas, púdicas que conozco, así que los tríos no van con ellos.

Detrás de ellos, una chica con los tirabuzones bien definidos cayéndole por la espalda se estaba despojando de un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, blanco semitransparente que solo se supo cuando dejó en la silla la toalla que hasta ese momento llevaba enroscada en su tronco. Juro, que quien me conoce sabe que no significa nada, que no se oía ni un murmullo, parecía como si no hubiese nadie en esa habitación llena hasta arriba de adolescentes ruidosos despidiendo feromonas, mientras ella con una gracia y una sensualidad que seguro desconocía que tenía se iba desabrochando cada botón que colmaba la parte delantera de ese vestido que estaba haciendo estragos a mi cuerpo. Guapa era una palabra demasiado débil para describirla, parecía una ninfa de los bosques, una veela. Estaba maquillada de tal forma que no lo parecía, el lápiz de ojos hacía sus ojos más grandes y profundos, el leve colorete hacía que pareciera una virgen sonrojada, haciéndola más apetitosa, los labios con un tono más fuerte que su color los hacían mas hinchados, decididamente dispuestos a ser besados. Cuando lentamente se llevó una mano al tirante del vestido para deslizarlo por su hombro, por su brazo, juro que no había visto nada tan erótico en mi vida, y cuando el otro empezó a desprenderse dejando al descubierto su clavícula y el comienzo de esos pechos bien formados no sé como pude mantenerme ahí quieto y no ir yo mismo a descubrir su cuerpo. El vestido se quedó anclado en sus caderas, dejado a la vista la parte superior de un bikini blanco y diminuto, haciendo sus senos más grandes y su cintura estrecha, con un vientre plano. Se llevó las manos a las caderas apretando los brazos contra sus pechos como si estos quisieran salir de su confinamiento. Balanceando el cuerpo para conseguir más fácilmente que el vestido bajara dejó al descubierto el resto de ella. Dios mío, que piernas. Perfectas, largas, delgadas, con curvas. Hacían perder el sentido a cualquier cuerdo. Elevó con el pie el vestido que había caído al suelo y se dio la vuelta mientras lo doblaba y lo ponía debajo de la toalla que estaba encima de un banco de mármol blanco. Que culo. Solo de describirlo me pongo enfermo. En serio, quien iba a pensar que debajo de esa cantidad ingente de ropa iba a existir ese cuerpazo. Cuando se giró de nuevo haciendo que su pelo, en ese momento sedoso, se moviera con ella cayendo encima de sus pechos supe que no era él único que había descubierto a una diosa, que no era él único que estaba hechizado.

El gilipollas de Weasly estaba a menos de un metro de ella comiéndosela con la mirada mientras ella observaba, con una mano en la cintura y la otra golpeándose el muslo al ritmo de la música que en ese momento me di cuenta que sonaba, a la gente que estaba reunida en la piscina ignorante de la lascivia que había causado.

Bien, tenía que distraer la mirada de esos machos en celo, cada vez eran más los que habían sido atrapados por esa cantidad de curvas, y a ello me puse, si alguien sabía como hacerse con el centro de toda aquella gente era yo, a pesar de que en ese momento no era capaz de decir una mísera sílaba.

-Zabini.- Dije en voz alta con una voz que sinceramente no parecía la mía. La mayoría de los presentes se fijaron en mi excepto Weasly, que seguía embobado.- Espero que hayas invitado a McGonagal, parece que es la única que falta. Claro, que a Snape, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia. ¿Donde está esa serpiente.?

Bien, no era la frase más celebre que podía haber pronunciado, pero al menos se rieron brevemente y dejaron de lado el cuerpo de Hermione, que era lo que quería.

-Ya, bueno, se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los Gryffindor.?- Pregunté desdeñoso.

-Creo que Pavarti se enteró de lo de la fiesta y no ha podido evitar decírselo a cada persona que se cruzaba con ella.

-Ya veo.

-Hablando de ver. ¿Has visto a Granger.?

Bien, no podía ir peor, al parecer Blaise la había visto, y seguro, que como la mitad del colegio, la tenía en su punto de mira, y si hay alguien que se pueda considerar un casanova, ese es Blaise, simpático por naturaleza, alegre, de conversación fácil, bastante guapo según la población femenina. Casanova, a la zaga de Don Juan Tenorio en cuanto a conquistas. Y naturalmente yo era Tenorio, en busca de cualquier Inés para llevar a la perdición. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió la comparación.

-Granger es mía.-Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco, y así debió ser.- Después de la tarde que me ha dado le voy a dar lo que se merece.- Le dije explicando mi comportamiento con cierto tono siniestro. Dios parecía un guepardo agazapado buscando el momento propició para abalanzarse sobre su presa e hincarle el diente.

-Cuando acabes con ella avisame.

Le miré con cara asesina. Lo sé. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ahí estaba yo, el súmmum de la indiferencia mostrando mis sentimientos sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Si mi padre me hubiese visto me habría echado un par de crucius por ser tan incauto. Pero era solo pensar en Blaise poniendo un solo dedo encima de Granger y me entraban los siete males.

Estrategia, necesitaba una estrategia y acercarme a Granger cuando nadie me viera para mantener un par de palabras con esa bruja. Y la ocasión vino sola cuando Pansy empezó a bailar encima de los grifos de una manera bastante provocativa, que por lo menos yo me sabía de memoria, pero que al parecer se llevaba todas las miradas de admiración masculinas y las miradas injuriosas y de envidia de las féminas de la fiesta. Me acerqué sigilosamente a las dos parejas. Granger hablaba con la comadreja que miraba treinta centímetros más debajo de lo que debía, algo que hizo que me entrasen unas ganas insoportables de arrancarle los ojos. Los otros dos no se habían despegado el uno del otro y parecían ajenos al mundo real.

-Que patético.- Dije en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente.- Granger intentando ser un ser sociable, y Weasly intentando que una... mujer... le haga caso. Deberías buscarte una de verdad, aunque dudo que lo consigas. De todas formas esta bien que aceptes tus limitaciones.

Weasly, como no, me miró con la cara tan roja como su pelo y no tardó en sacar a colación la varita. luego soy yo el violento. Está claro que la gente no cambia. Nunca me había vencido en un duelo, y el seguía insistiendo en retarme. Por fin los tortolitos se separaron y fijaron su atención en algo que no fuera ellos mismos.

-Ron, no le hagas ni caso, no estropeemos la fiesta. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa.?- Dijo Granger cogiéndole del codo para evitar la confrontación.

¿Cómo que una copa.? Me estaban dejando de lado. A mi nadie me deja de lado, soy yo quien decide cuando se acaba una discusión y esa discusión no la había acabado ni ganado y yo siempre gano las discusiones. Aunque sinceramente, ahora eso ya no lo tengo tan claro.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger, que no eres capaz de follarte a alguien sin emborracharle.?

No pude evitarlo, me salió solo. Un golpe bajo después de nuestra conversación y mi consejo, que de haber sabido las repercusiones que tendría no se lo habrçia dado. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, era en el pobretón en quien Granger se había fijado, pues ya podía ir olvidándose de él porque no iba a tocarla ni un pelo. La consecuencia de mis palabras es que en vez de una varita tenía tres apuntándome directamente. Granger no debía llevarla encima, de todas formas no podía guardala en ningún lado que no saltase a la vista.

-Malfoy, vete con alguna de tus últimas conquistas y dejanos en paz.- Dijo ella con desdén.

-¿O.?

-No hay ningún o, tengamos al fiesta en paz. ¿Qué pasa, que ya te has tirado a todo bicho viviente, y ya solo te queda molestar a la gente para entretenerte.?

No, la verdad es que había encontrado a otra, pero parecía que se mostraba un poco reticente a satisfacerme.

-La noche es joven, tengo tiempo para hacer ambas cosas, y veo que estás dispuesta complacerme, no esperaba menos.

-Siempre es un placer serviros, mi amo y señor.

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba buscando volverme loco. No sé porqué pero la imagen de ella arrodillada ante mi sin ropa buscando complacerme en un sentido de los más carnal, hizo que tuviese que buscar otra postura para que todo Hogwarts no se asustase, y era bastante complicado encontrarla con unas bermudas. Por suerte la toalla que me lanzó Blaise sirvió de algo, que Granger se fijara en el cuerpo completamente empapado de mi compañero de habitación fue una desgracia. Y la imagen de mi puño contra la cara de mi colega una satisfacción frustrada, dado que no llegó a ocurrir.

-Uhm.- No podía empezar mejor una frase.- La pequeña Granger ha crecido.- Lo del puño en su cara cada vez era más real, ya sabía yo que no podía haberme quitado de en medio a Blaise con tanta facilidad.

El tío no llegó a hacerle un repaso completo, porque Granger, de la nada sacó su varita y le hechizó inmovilizándolo.

-Que ni se te ocurra bajar ni un milímetro los ojos en toda la noche porque la fama que tienes va a acabar irremediablemente disminuida.

Vamos, que el salido de Weasly que no había dejado de babear desde que la niña decidió comunicarle al mundo que era más que un cerebro con patas no se había llevado ni una ligera reprimenda por su comportamiento y mi amigo, que no había hecho nada más que constatar un hecho se llevaba un hechizo. El pelirrojo era hombre muerto.

-Si no querías que te miraran haberte puesto algo menos llamativo. Estabas mejor vestida como una monja, que como una puta, si no sabes comportarte como tal, aunque sí que debes saber, ya que ahora todo el mundo sabe como eres capaz de sacar tan buenas notas.

Vale. Me pase. Mucho. Es más no sé como no me cruzó la cara en ese momento. Yo lo habría hecho. Dios, jamás había perdido tanto el control como lo perdí aquella noche, pero me jodía que todo el mundo pudiera verla casi como dios la trajo al mundo. Me jodía que Weasly pudiera disfrutar de ella todos los días. Me jodía que la hubiera descubierto en ese momento. Sobre todo, porque tenía más probabilidades que yo de meterse en su cama, y menos después del ataque de celos, salidos de dios sabía donde, que acababa de sufrir. Granger se volvió y salió rápidamente de allí. Jamás habría creído que viviría para ver como Granger huía. Weasly tomo las cosas de Granger. Le paré en cuanto vi la intención que tenía de seguir a la chica. Aprovecharse de una chica vulnerable. Eso era vil. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella le consideraba su amigo. Yo podría haberlo hecho sin ningún cargo de conciencia, es más, hasta me sabría bien hacerlo, pero no iba a permitir que Weasly se liase con Granger. Así que me di la vuelta para ir tras ella.

Un Malfoy yendo detrás de una chica. De una sabelotodo. De una sangre sucia. Todos mis ancestros se estaban revolviendo en sus tumbas. Que pena que mi padre estuviera en Azkaban, porque de la leche que me habría dado se me habría acabado toda la tontería, pero no, el muy maldito tenía que estar en la cárcel.

Pillé a Granger andando con paso firme contoneando las caderas por el pasillo que iba a las mazmorras y vi como se metía en el aula de pociones. Cerró la puerta tras de si. Y yo me quedé como una estatua frente a la puerta sin saber que hacer, sin saber si abrirla, sin saber si quedarme a esperar a que saliera, sin saber que decirle. Pedir perdón, algo en lo que no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia. Y no sabía si quería empezar a tenerla.

Por fin entré en el aula y la vi frente a un caldero metiendo cosas dentro con muy poca delicadeza. El cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente. Tenía bastante experiencia en mujeres llorosas, siempre acaban así tras unas cuantas sesiones conmigo, pero no podía, no sé porque, actuar como lo hacía con ellas. No era indiferente a sus lagrimas, y me sentía como un cerdo al saber que era yo el que las había causado. No sabía que decir para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-Granger.- Dije a saber con que voz mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi. Ella se dio media vuelta y no había lagrimas, tal como creía, su mirada escupía fuego.

-Largo.

Naturalmente no la hice ni caso. Me acerqué a ella y le puse mi toalla para taparla y que el frío no calara del todo en ella, ya que las convulsiones eran porque estaba tiritando y no llorando. No intentó pararme mientras le frotaba con fuerza los brazos tapados con la toalla. Me miró intentando comprenderme, intentando saber que hacía yo allí, intentando saber porque me estaba comportando de esa manera, pero ni yo tenía las respuestas.

-Sé hacer cualquier poción, cualquier transformación, cualquier hechizo.-Dijo casi susurrando.

-Lo sé.

-Estudio mucho para sacar las notas que saco.

-También lo sé.

-Y llevaba un bikini.

-Cierto.

-Como la mayoría de las chicas de allí.

-Sí.

No creo que nadie pudiera hacerlo peor de lo que yo lo estaba haciendo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que responder como si no pudiera decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

-¿No podías dejarme en paz solo una noche.?

Ese tono de voz. Me mató ese tono. No había reproche, no estaba enfurecida como había parecido cuando entré en el aula. Tan solo estaba vulnerable, débil, parecía completamente perdida como jamás la había visto. Había tenido el valor suficiente para vestirse como el resto de las chicas de su edad, para comportarse como las chicas de su edad, para atraer a un chico esa noche, y yo se la había estropeado. Era un cerdo y un canalla y siempre lo había sido; quería enmendar en una noche con unas cuantas palabras todo lo que le había hecho durante todos esos años.

-No, no podía.- Dije. Ella me miró a los ojos. Había surcos en su frente. Me pase la mano por el pelo evitando mirarla.

-Dejame sola.

Se volvió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo con mi toalla negra con mis iniciales bordadas en hilos de plata sobre los hombros.

-No debí decirte lo que dije.

-No.

-No debí llamarte lo que indirectamente te llame.

-No.

Parecía que ahora era ella la que no sabé decir más que monosílabos, y al parecer siempre el mismo.

-Eso no será una poción para envenenarme. ¿Verdad.? Debes saber que tengo en mi cuarto una carta en la que dice que si muero en circunstancias poco claras lo más probable es que cara rajada me haya matado. Debí incluirte en la carta, Potter no sabría hacer una poción correctamente ni en tres siglos.

-¿Qué.?- Preguntó ella después de darse la vuelta. Por fin me miraba a la cara. Odio que no me hagan ni caso.

-Ya que muero que mi muerte tenga algún sentido.- Bromeé.

-Pero tú.

-Granger, no deberías tomarme tan en serio.

-Tienes sentido del humor. Algo macabro pero sentido del humor.

-Me viene de familia.

-Lo desconocía.

-Lo sé. Y eso que te he dado muestras de mi humor durante todos estos años.

-Solo te metías conmigo.

-Pero de una manera muy elaborada.

-Solo me llamabas sangre sucia.

-Eso fue el segundo año. Año tras año he ido mejorando. La mayoría de los motes que tienes me los debes a mi. Además, sin los cruces conmigo en los pasillos tu vida habría sido de lo más aburrida. Me debes los mejores recuerdos que tendrás de Hogwarts.

-¿Te escuchas cuando hablas.?

-Vivo para escuchar mi propia voz.

-Dado que el resto del mundo no quiere escucharla.

-En ese caso, nadie habrá escuchado lo que dije en el baño de los prefectos y no tengo porque disculparme.

-¿Ibas a disculparte.?

-Me lo estaba pensando.

-¿Y.?

-Si hubieses estado llorando, a lo mejor. Dado que no es así y que la gente no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, no.

-Deberías disculparte.

-Pocas veces hago lo que debo.

-Bien, lo mejor será que te vayas. Te estas perdiendo toda la fiesta.

-Sé como acaban.- Dije quitándole importancia.

-¿Cómo.?

-¿Perdona.?

-¿Qué como acaban.?

-Pues como todas las fiestas.- Me miró con cara de pobrecito, no puede ser más tonto. Nunca había asistido a ninguna fiesta, bueno, a ninguna que no hubiese sido organizada por Dumbledore. Una pena porque las ilegales eran las mejores y las que llevaban en si el riesgo de recorrer el maldito colegio en bañador intentando no cruzarte con una gata, cualquiera de las dos que podían recorrer el castillo, mejores.- Pues todo el mundo borracho como una cuba haciendo cosas de las cuales al día siguiente se arrepentirá y ... no sé dormido con alguna chica en ... la cama es un sitio común, pero también en un armario, en la mesa de un profesor cuando la clase está a punto de empezar.

-¿Qué.?

-Iba muy borracho, y Zabini decidió que le estaba quitando protagonismo delante de unas bellas damiselas.

-¿Qué bellas damiselas.?

-Un caballero nunca dice quien

-No eres un caballero.

-Cierto. No sé que Bells.

-Katie Bells.

-Eso y una que siempre la acompaña.

-Angelina.

-Puede ser. El caso es que apareció lunática por ahí.

-¿Luna.?

-Iba muy borracho.- Intenté excusarme de nuevo.

Bien, voy a hacer otro alto para explicar esto. Yo aún no lo tengo muy claro, así que no penséis que lo que ponga a continuación tiene algún sentido. Yo, solo con Granger. Solo con Granger y hablando, ojo al dato, hablando. No discutiendo. Contándole movidas de las cuales me avergüenzo a una tía que me odia y a la cual... no sé... odio. No sé como empezamos a mantener una conversación relajada, no sé como superamos años de enemistad, años de competencia por sacar las mejores notas. No lo sé, pero ahí estábamos los dos solos, en un aula de pociones en bañador mientras le contaba como me acosté con Luna Lovegood. Bien. ¿Por donde iba.? Sí, iba muy borracho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Luna.? Creo que no te estoy pillando.

-Que el capullo de Blaise me dijo que ni en un trillón de años Lunática iba a dejarme mojar.- Creo que se sonrojó al escuchar mi expresión.- Así que con el pedo que llevaba le dije que todavía no había nacido la mujer que desdeñase mis encantos.

-Estoy flipando.- Murmuró.

-Pues imaginate cuando salgo de la sala de los menesteres y voy, tambaleándome, aunque lo negare si lo comentas, tras ella y la meto, no sé como, en una clase. Mis recuerdos empiezan cuando oigo un montón de voces de niños cerca de la puerta. Lo que pasó me lo tuvo que decir Blaise. El caso, que me despierto, con una resaca del quince. No sabes lo es una resaca¿Verdad.?- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues todo empieza con una sed implacable, la lengua como la suela de un zapato, un aliento que echa para atrás, a tu cabeza le ha dado por montar una orgía y las neuronas no paran de darse de leches contra las paredes de tu cráneo, tu estómago no para de quejarse por la ingente cantidad de alcohol que le diste la noche anterior y de intentar echar todo lo que tiene dentro, no te sientes capaz de comer nada, pero sabes que en cuanto comas te vas a sentir mejor, a pesar del asco que te de.

-¿Qué pasó.?- Preguntó más interesada por la historia que tuve con Luna que por el estado en que te deja una noche de desenfreno.

-Pues que me vestí como pude y justo cuando solo me faltaba por encontrar una zapato y la corbata entró McGonagal. Me miró con cara de nos vemos está tarde y me preguntó que qué hacía allí.

-¿Qué le dijiste.?

-Que quería recuperar la clase que me había perdido de segundo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso a una profesora.?

-Primero, mi cerebro no estaba en condiciones de buscar una excusa mejor,y estoy de acuerdo contigo, cualquier otra excusa habría sido infinitamente mejor, me tocó estar durante una semana entera en las cocinas ayudando a esos pequeños seres que tanto quieres; y segundo, McGonagal y yo mantenemos una estrecha amistad desde hace años, específicamente desde que me chive de vosotros, desde entonces no pasa ni una semana en que no exija mis sabios consejos en su despacho, así que no se los iba a negar diciendo que estaba allí esperándola para preguntarle una duda de su clase, auqnue no habría colado.- Ella negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Que se le va a hacer, siempre me pillaba, esa bruja siempre estaba cerca cuando yo hacía una de las mías, yo creo que ya me ha cogido cariño. Bueno, la verdad es que ahora sé que me lo tiene.

-No entiendo la razón de emborracharse.

-No hay ninguna razón. Normalmente no te emborrachas, sabes lo que tu cuerpo es capaz de aguantar y paras, la putada es que de vez en cuando a tu cuerpo le da por ponerse a morir antes de tiempo y sin que te enteres. O te dedicas a probar la absenta. O te bebes una siete de cervezas belgas de esas con graduación casi de whisky y te pegan un pelotazo de fliparlo. ¿Por qué nunca habías ido a una fiesta de esas. Se han hecho miles.?

-No quería que me echaran del colegio. Además soy prefecta. No puedo. Pero cuando esta tarde me dijiste lo de que no soy como el resto de la gente, me dije que por una vez podía divertirme un rato. Ha durado poco.

Esa había ido por la espalda pero merecida, así que deje pasar por alto la pulla y me mordí la lengua para no replicar. Bueno, no era la idea de noche que había planeado pero no estaba mal. Manteniendo una conversión agradable con la última persona que habría pensado, en el último lugar posible.

-Así que únicamente me pierdo eso.

-Y un montón de anécdotas que jamás podrás contar a tus hijos. Pero sus profesores los odiaran igualmente por culpa de ellas.

-¿Qué.?

-Bueno, seguro que tu piensas que los gemelos Weasly son los mayores... digamos gamberros que conoces.- Ella asintió con la cabeza al poco tiempo.

-Verás, una de las nuestras.

-¿De las vuestras.?

-Dios, a ver, hace años, y no sé porque, a Zabini, a Nott y a mi nos dio por empezar a, digamos jugar, a ver quien era el que le hacía una broma mayor a algún profesor sin que se enterase. Eso fue en segundo. Gané yo, claro.

-Jamás lo habría dudado. ¿Cómo.?

-McGonagal es mi punto débil. La hice recorrerse todo el colegio de arriba abajo. Crabbe estaba en un pasillo vigilando a que pasara McGonagal para avisarnos y yo hablando con Goyle en otro cuando pasó ella de su clase a su despacho, yo con voz bastante alta y avisado por Crabbe de que venía, dije que había hecho una poción de mal olor que pensaba tirar en mitad del gran comedor, de esas que el olor se va por si solo al cabo de una semana porque no hay nada que lo quite.- Ella asintió.- Pues eso, la tuve cuatro horas andando por el castillo convertida en gata mientras yo iba a buscar la poción que había olvidado donde había escondido.

-¿Y.?

-Que perdió cuatro horas.

-Tú también.

-Yo me lo pase bien.

-No sé como.

-McGonagal haciendo el capullo persiguiéndome, no había nada más divertido. Al año siguiente fue Dumbledore. Gracioso el tipillo ese. Todos los años intentamos superarnos, pero solo le hemos sorprendido una vez. Cambiando sus caramelos. Pero no tiene ningún merito porque no tiene el riesgo de que si nos pilla nos castiga.

-¿No os castiga.?

-No. Nos dice que es bueno fomentar la imaginación y el afán de superarse. Así que también le gastamos bromas a McGonagal, al enano, a la enajenada, al transparente, a cualquiera que se nos pase por la cabeza, básicamente. Una en la que me lo pase genial fue a McGonagal. Le dije, en una de esas reuniones que solemos tener acerca demi comportamiento, que estaba enamorado de ella y que nos escapáramos juntos. Ella no me creyó y dijo que dejara de hacer le ganso. Yo le dije que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella, que la única forma que tenía de hacer que se fijara en mi era por mis fechorías, como ella las llama, y que ya no aguantaba más.- Empecé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, todavía recordaba la cara de ella mirándome como si estuviera loco cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de ella porque se parecía a mi madre, a pesar de que no tienen nada que ver.

-No entiendo el sentido.

-No tiene ningún sentido. Supongo que tenemos demasiado tiempo libre.

-Deberíais estudiar más.

-Con un mes de estudio tengo de sobra. Y luego esta Longbottom.

-Dejad de meteros con él de una vez.

-¿Por qué.? Es divertido. Además, somos los únicos que le hacemos caso, se sentiría solo sin nosotros.

-Por dios.

-¿Te gusta Weasly.¿Es por él que querías cambiar.?

¿Por qué Dios mío.¿Por qué.¿En que momento se me ocurrió hacer esa pregunta.? A mi no me importaba nada en absoluto. Nada. Y la maldita pregunta me había estado rondando la cabeza desde que le pidió ir a por una copa. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo esa noche tenía algún sentido. Y menos ese ataque de celos estúpido.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta.?

-Es lógica. Os conocéis desde siempre.

-Somos amigos.

-Por como te miraba creo que para él tú eres algo más. Pero a lo mejor es por ver que tienes cuerpo.

-Siempre he tenido el mismo cuerpo.

-Pero él no lo sabía.

-Eso es una estupidez.

-No has respondido.

-No recuerdo la pregunta.

-Fijate que lo dudo. De todas formas, la repetiré. ¿Te gusta Weasly.?

-Puede.

-¿Puede.¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa.?

-No lo sé, depende del momento. ¿Por qué te cuento esto.¿Cómo cuentes algo te corto...?

-Sí, no hace falta que acabes la frase, me ha quedado claro.

-Pues eso, que de vez en cuando.

-No te entiendo, o te gusta o no te gusta.

-Depende del momento.- Reiteró ella, y yo seguía sin entenderlo. Vamos, a ver, las cosas están así, o te la quieres tirar o no. ¿Dónde está el problema.? O está buena o no. Y Weasly no lo está lo mires por donde lo mires. La miré con cara de no entender nada, por lo que añadió.- Odio tener que recordarle siempre que clases tiene. Odio tener que decirle en todas las clases que deje de hablar. Odio que se pase horas y horas hablando de Quidditch. Odio estar pendiente de que lleve los deberes hechos. No sé, ese tipo de cosas.

-Odias las coñas estúpidas.- Añadí yo.

-No, eso me gusta. Me parece que es muy divertido.

-No tienes ningún criterio.- Le dije con cara de asco.

-¿Qué criterio tienes tú con las chicas.?

-Que estén buenas... y ni siquiera.- Añadí sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, había cada caso en mi historial que echaba por tierra esa teoría.

-Para algo más que un polvo.- Especificó ella.

-No busco algo más que un polvo.

-¿Por qué.?

-No estoy preparado psicológicamente para aguantar a una tía que se pase la vida detrás de mi controlando cada cosa que hago.

-Busca a una persona que no haga eso.

-No existe, en cuanto pasa un mes os volvéis medio locas, pensáis que no hay nada más importante que vosotras, que si quedo con mis amigos acabaré liándome con alguna, que es necesario que le especifique lo que planeo hacer cada hora del día. Hay que comer juntos, dar paseos por el lago, recordar fechas y yo que sé que cantidad de chorradas más. Me gusta mi libertad y no quiero cambiarla por una relación.

-Menuda cantidad de chorradas que acabas de decir.

-Sorpréndeme, con la cantidad de relaciones que has tenido estoy seguro de poder aprender algo.

Ella frunció el ceño y me sonrió muy falsamente, definitivamente tendría que ensayar esa mirada, no le sentaba nada bien.

-Vamos a ver, estás exagerando.

-En absoluto. Odio los celos sin sentido.- Eso tendría que rectificarlo después dado que descubrí que soy muy dado a tener celos sin sentido.- Odio sentirme acosado, que tenga que dar explicaciones acerca de todo lo que hago.

-Bueno, yo no sé como serán las demás, pero yo creo que en ningún momento fui así con Krum, es decir, cada uno tenía sus cosas que hacer, es cierto, que siempre estábamos buscando tiempo para vernos. Pero yo creo que cada uno tenía su espacio. Yo salía con mis amigos... bueno, Ron estaba cabreado conmigo, pero seguía hablando y saliendo con Ginny y Harry. No sé, creo que nos lo habíamos montado muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dejasteis.?- Ella suspiró cuando le pregunté y la noté algo cansada, como si no estuviese segura.

-Supongo que fue por la distancia.-Hizo una parada.- No. Fue porque no teníamos nada en común. Odio el Quidditch.

-Nadie odia el Quidditch.

-Yo sí.

-Definitivamente no tienes criterio.

-No entiendo esa devoción por un juego. Hay cosas mucho más interesantes.

-¿No será que dejaste a Krum porque Weasly estaba molesto o algo así. O porque te gustaba.?

Sí, lo sé, estaba obsesionado con Weasly, pero es que si le hubieseis visto la cara de salido que tenía en el baño de los prefectos lo entenderíais.

-No deje a Krum, él me dejó a mi.

-Por lo que habías dicho creía que había sido al revés.

-No me atreví a dejarle. No sabía como hacerlo.

-Lo siento pero no siento lo mismo de antes; te quiero, pero como una amiga; estoy muy confuso con mis sentimientos, creo que será mejor dejarlo por un tiempo hasta que me aclare.

-Todo menos la verdad.

-Algo de verdad siempre hay, pero intentó que no lloren demasiado, y decirles que no las aguanto no creo que les siente demasiado bien.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Lo sé.

-Y no te arrepientes.

-No.

-No tienes perdón de Dios.

-Eso también. Entonces llegamos a la conclusión.- Dije recapitulando y volviendo a una conversación más segura para mi.- Que Weasly no te gusta.- Vale, sé que ella no ha dicho en ningún momento que no le gustara ese niñato, pero manipular a la gente también es uno de mis dones y el segundo entre mis favoritos, inmediatamente después del de intimidar a la gente.

-Sí que me gusta.- meneé ligeramente la cabeza, dando mi opinión al respecto.

-No, no te gusta, lo que ocurre es que no hay otra persona cerca que te haga el mismo caso que te hace él. Sin embargo, tu misma has dicho que te pone de los nervios.

-No es que me ponga de los nervios.

-Venga Granger, no siempre tienes que ser políticamente correcta, estás a salvo, no hay nadie más aquí. Los dos sabemos que es tu colega, de acuerdo, pero que tiene ciertos aspectos que no pegan contigo. ¿Querrías una relación en la que tuvieras que estar constantemente siendo su madre.? No tenéis nada que ver, se os acabaría el tema de la conversación, tú querrías hablar de política o de libros o de lo que sea. Y no es que él tenga una opinión distinta a la tuya, hecho que si me preguntas te diré que la diferencia de opiniones es la salsa de la vida, es que él no va a tener ninguna opinión.

-Claro que tiene opiniones propias.

-Sí, sobre quien es el mejor jugador de la historia de los Kenmare Kestrels.

-Darren O'Hare, el guardián.

-¿Sabe él cual es tu libro favorito.?

-Supongo.

-No, no lo sabe. Yo apostaría por alguno de historia.

-¿Por qué.?

-No sé, siempre se te ve con libros de historia.

-Mi favorito es Historia de la magia.

-No está mal, sin embargo no creo que sea un libro objetivo.

-No voy a hablar de la pureza de la sangre.

-Tendrás que admitir que el tío es un sangre sucia y se ve hacia donde tira.

-No voy a discutir.

-¿Por qué.?

-Porque no quiero que me pongas de mal humor.

-Yo sería incapaz de algo así.- Dije con toda la inocencia que soy capaz de aparentar que no debe ser mucha.

-Ya lo sé, por eso tengo tantas ganas de discutir contigo.- Dijo irónicamente.

-Solo digo que Weasly no es para ti.- Intenté volver la conversación a la de antes y ver si mis razonamientos habían hecho mella en ella.

-¿Y entonces quien.?

-No sé, sal con Weasly, pero creo que será frustrante.

-Hablas sin saber.

-Solo doy mi opinión, más de lo que haces tú.

-Ya he dado mi opinión. Me gusta.

-¿Desde cuando.?

-No sé... ¿Desde siempre.?

-Si te gustara desde siempre ya habrías hecho algo al respecto.

-Deja de analizarme.

-No te estoy analizando. Solo te doy repuestas.

-Que no te he pedido.

-Cierto, pero no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

-Pues buscate otro plan que no sea amargarme la vida.

-No te amargo la vida.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.

-Bien, pues nada, líate con él. ya veo vuestro futuro. Tú rodeada de una camada de pequeños Weasly subestimada por tu marido, incomprendida.

-Ron no me subestima.

-No, que va. Todo el día estudiando.- Dije imitando la voz del pobretón.

-Eso también me lo dices tú.

-Pero yo no soy amigo tuyo. Él sí.

-Es una crítica constructiva.

-Que sí, Granger, que Weasly es la persona más afín a ti. Así que sube a la fiesta y comételo. Tienes por lo menos medio año por delante para estar con él, si es que eres capaz de aguantarlo.

-Ya sabía yo que no aguantaríamos ni diez minutos hablando como personas normales.

-Llevamos más de diez minutos. Pero no es normal que estemos hablando tan tranquilos sin sacar la varita y no quiero arruinar mi reputación.

-Solo estoy yo, nadie lo sabría.

-Da igual, para no perder la costumbre entonces.- No pudo evitar reírse, y lo sé porque la vi hacer el esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

-¿Cómo es Slytherin.?- Preguntó cambiando de tema completamente.

-¿A que viene eso.?

-Siempre he querido saberlo.

-Pues en cuanto a aspecto ya te lo puedes imaginar. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Claro, vuestro padres os dan todos los caprichos.

-Los de nuestra estirpe somos muy generosos.

-Con sus congéneres.

-Con la gente que está a su nivel más bien, pero sí.

-Eres la persona más arrogante que conozco.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido.

-Me lo tomaré como tal igualmente. ¿Qué quieres que te diga.? A la mayoría de los Slytherin les sobra la pasta, es normal que nuestros baúles vayan siempre cargaditos. ¿Tu no lo harías.¿Dar lo mejor que puedas a tus hijos.?

-Prefiero darles amor, confianza y hacerles saber que no es por el dinero por el que se mide a la gente sino por sus obras, por su manera de ser.

-Creo que ahora eres tú la que prejuzgas.

-Seguro que tu padre te ha enseñado mucho de eso, sobre todo con el ejemplo.

-Un gran maestro, pero todo el mundo sabe que es un capullo.

-Lo mismo que piensa todo el mundo de ti.

-Siempre me ha dicho que tenía que superarle en todo.

-¿Puedes hablar en serio.?

-Ya estoy hablando en serio. Tengo mis amigos que espero que no opinen lo mismo que tú. Es la única opinión que me interesa.

-No. Eso no es cierto. Tú mismo has dicho esta tarde.

La interrumpí. Es muy dada a tergiversar las palabras, sobre todo las mías.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que cambiara mi forma de ser por lo que se lleva o lo que le gusta hacer a la mayoría. Hombre, da la casualidad que yo soy quien dicta la moda, así que en cierta manera sí que sigo la moda.

-Deja de fliparte. Pero sigo insistiendo en que sigues la moda.

-Eso lo hacemos todos. Y ahora creo que voy a seguir la moda y me voy a tirar a una preciosidad.

-Que te diviertas.

Ella se volvió hacia el caldero y yo me dirigí a la puerta. Y entonces la cagué de nuevo, ya ni sé las veces que había ocurrido ese día. Cogí el pomo de la puerta, estaba a punto de salir, es más, en mi cabeza ya tenía unas cuantas posibles candidatas a calentarme la cama durante un rato, y sin embargo me giré, aunque no solté el picaporte.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí.?

-Sí, quiero terminar la poción.

-¿Qué poción estás intentando.?

-Haciendo.- Me rectificó ella.- Filtro de la paz.

-¿Qué.?

-Ya me has oído. Estoy nerviosa. Necesito tranquilizarme.

-Y te dedicas a automedicarte.

-No es para tanto.

-¿He dicho yo algo.?

-Pero vas a decirlo

-No, he probado todo tipo de drogas, no seré yo él que te diga nada, pero si quieres algún tipo de diatriba, acude a Potter, se le da bastante bien.

Observé como continuaba haciendo la poción sin moverme de la puerta, sin saber muy bien que narices seguía haciendo ahí.

-¿Qué, lo utilizas en época de exámenes.?

-Alguna vez.

-¿Por qué no utilizas una para dormir.?

-Me deja medio tonta cuando despierto.

-Utiliza la del ingenio.

-Y me paso el día haciendo pociones.

-Yo tengo un buen surtido. Si quieres te paso algo.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que me envenenes.?

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy.?

-La peor que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-Me encantan que me halaguen.

-No era un cumplido.

-Si tú lo dices. Bien, Granger, que pases buena noche.

-Igualmente.

-Ella la pasará mejor.

-¿Quien va a ser.?

-Aún no lo tengo claro.

Ella se giró y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Me apoyé en la mesa más cercana y crucé un pie por encima del otro, las manos repiqueteando en el borde de la mesa mientras esperaba a que ella dijera algo.

-Venga, Granger, di lo que estés deseando decir, esta noche te lo permito todo.

-¿No sabes con quien te vas a liar.?

-No.

-¿No hay nadie que te guste.?

Sí, una en especial con la que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad, así que no iba a desperdiciar mi encanto en ella sabiendo de antemano que no me iba a llevar el pez al agua

-Muchas, ese es mi dilema, tener que escoger entre tantas candidatas.

-Arrogante.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo.? La mayoría de las chicas quieren acabar en mi cama.

-Yo no.

-Ya, mocosa, pero tú no eres como la mayoría.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Me voy. Siento lo de esta noche.

Me había dado al vuelta y esa vez sí que tenía toda la intención de salir, pero ella me retuvo con una última pregunta.

-¿Por que lo hiciste.?

-¿Meterme contigo.?

Ella miró al suelo después de asentir con la cabeza, realmente estaba guapísima cuando era tímida, así que estaba tan anonadado que no pensé en la respuesta.

-Era para hacer que Weasly dejara de mirarte las tetas.

-Él no lo hacía. Solo estaba diciendo que le gustaba el diseño del bikini.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Y aquí debo hacer un alto. Existen dos tipos de hombres los que se pueden fijar en el diseño y los que se fijan en lo que puede haber dentro. Cuando estoy con mis amigos, en un grupo mixto y pasa un culo tremendo, digo que me gustan los pantalones de esa chica, lo mismo ocurre con escotes hasta el ombligo, camisetas transparentes y demás. Y cualquier chica ligeramente inteligente, sabe que me estoy refiriendo sutilmente a que tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Ellas fingen no saber a que me refiero y ellos asienten con la cabeza mientras observan el ejemplar. Pero Granger realmente creía que Weasly se estaba fijando en el bikini y no en como lo rellenaba.

-Granger, a no ser que Weasly sea gay te estaba haciendo un repaso concienzudo.

-¿Y por qué te iba a importar que Weasly me repasase.?

Ahí me di cuenta de que la había cagado con mi anterior comentario y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como salir de ese atolladero, a pesar de que siempre se me había dado extraordinariamente bien mentir.

-Digamos que me estaba apiadando de ti. Un cordero entre tantos lobos.

Y yo el más grande y más sediento de sangre de todos.

-Pues supongo que debo darte las gracias.

-Supones bien.- Ya te diré como debes darme las gracias. Eso naturalmente no se lo dije, estaba claro que aún tenía algo de sensatez en el cuerpo.

Granger se estremeció encogiéndose después para que mi toalla le cubriera más partes de su cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y la froté vigorosamente los brazos como había hecho con anterioridad, esta vez ella me miraba con, no sé si llamarlo afecto, pero lo que estaba claro es que me miró de forma que fui yo él que me estremecí.

-También tienes frío.- Susurró. No, frío era lo último que sentía.

Se quitó la toalla y me la pasó por los hombros rozándome siquiera con la yema de sus dedos, marcando un camino de fuego por mi piel.

La besé. No sé como mis labios llegaron a los suyos, solo sé que me acogieron con una calidez como ningunos labios me habían acogido nunca. Suaves, cremosos, tiernos. Tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes instándola a abrir la boca. No me atrevía a tocarla por si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se desvanecía de repente. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con nadie. Nunca.

Me pasó las manos por el cuello atrayéndome hacia ella y perdí el norte. Perdí el control. La tomé en mis brazos apretándola contra mi erección, después la dejé sobre la mesa del profesor al lado de todos los ingredientes que estaba utilizando. El sonido de un suspiro sobre mi boca me volvió loco por completo. Mis manos cobraron vida y empezaron a recorrerla minuciosamente. Sentía todos los puntos en los que su piel desnuda rozaba la mía, sentía sus manos por mis espalda descubriéndola con caricias inocentes y torpes, pero esa torpeza las hacían mucho más eróticas que cualquier caricia de alguien con experiencia mayor.

Puse su rodilla en mi cadera, acariciando esta, subiendo lentamente por el muslo, con caricias lentas, rozándola apenas, haciéndola desear más. Caricias sinuosas por el brazo, por su costado rozando el lateral de su pecho, por su estómago, por su ombligo, por la parte baja de su vientre, por el cuello, bordeando la parte superior de su bikini. Gimió cuando aparté mi boca de la suya para suplir mis manos por mi boca y besar cada porción de su piel.

¿Dios, qué me estaba ocurriendo.? Años. Llevaba años acostándome con mujeres y esa era la primera vez que no había pasado, o al menos intentado pasar, a mayores. Y en este momento me refiero con pasar a mayores a simplemente tocarle el culo. Había perdido mi toque. Una sabelotodo había conseguido que me comportase como un eunuco, excepto en que yo funcionaba con perfección, y sin embargo, era incapaz de meterla mano.

Al menos estaba conociendo cada parte políticamente correcta de la forma más incorrecta posible. Su piel era suave como la de un bebe. Pasé mi lengua por todo su escote para luego soplar encima y ver como su piel se estremecía, como la piel de los brazos se ponía de gallina. Saborear su vientre y ver como ella curvaba su espalda pareciendo exigir el contacto. Pasar la lengua por una rodilla, subir por el muslo mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus senos sin llegar a tocarlos, lamer la parte interior de su muslo acercándose cada vez más a su centro. Suspiraba, gemía, contenía la respiración

Me agarró del cuello subiendo mi cara hasta la suya. Pegó sus labios contra los míos y me devoró. Todo tipo de recelo que podía haber tenido se acabó mis manos buscaron sus pechos que se amoldaban perfectamente a mis manos. Paseaba sus piernas por las mías. Sus pezones se erizaban al contacto de mis nudillos. Su cuerpo buscaba el mío pegando cada diminuta porción de su piel a la mía.

Al desabrocharle el bikini mis manos temblaron como si de un primerizo me tratara. Cuando coloqué mis manos sobre sus pechos desnudos ella soltó una exclamación.

-Están frías.- Murmuró contra mi boca.

-Tú las calentarás.

Me deslicé por su cuerpo, pasando por su cuello, la clavícula, sus pechos, su vientre, un tímido beso sobre sus rizos que la hizo suspirar ávida de más, algo que no pensaba darle de momento, mis manos sobre sus pechos, tocando, palpando, acariciando, mis labios en sus muslos, lamiendo, chupando, absorbiendo su piel.

-Necesito.- Suspiró ella.

-Sé lo que necesitas.

Ella se rió ligeramente y fue música para mis oídos. Tenía una risa cálida. Notaba como ella se estremecía ligeramente.

-Verdaderamente, eres un engreído.

-Eso también lo sé.

-Pedante.

-En eso compito contigo.

Las palabras que iban a salir de su boca quedaron aplacadas por un gemido cuando le mordí en la cara interna de su muslo.

-Dios.

-Draco, soy Draco, aunque a muchas les pasa.

-Ególatra.- Dijo con la voz ronca.

Acaricié con mis dedos el refugio húmedo que tanto ansiaba, palpé su montículo haciendo que se tensara y acabara gritando. Besé sus rizos, tomé el centro de su femineidad que controlaba toda su pasión. Elevó la pelvis hacia mí requiriendo la presión de mi lengua contra ella mientras mi índice se introducía dentro de ella haciendo que casi explotara. Me puse sobre ella y entonces algo que nunca había tenido decidió aparecer. La conciencia. Mi maldita conciencia.

-Granger, vas a tener que pararme.- Creo que mi voz no sonó todo lo… varonil que debía, al menos ronca estaba.

-Yo… Yo… no quiero… no quiero… pararte.

La respiración entrecortada rozando sus senos con mi pecho en cada inhalación, sus labios rojos hinchados debido al continuo roce con los míos, las mejillas sonrosadas, varios mechones de pelo delineando su cara, perlas de sudor en su frente, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. La visión más maravillosa que jamás he visto. Las palabras que dijo me hicieron vibrar mientras me abría paso en ella, lentamente, saboreando el momento. Muy estrecha, tibia. Dios lo bien que me sentía dentro de ella; hasta que llegué a un punto infranqueable con la ternura con la que me estaba introduciendo en ella. Todo mi ser se rebeló contra esa idea. Era virgen. La estaba desvirgando. Me despegue de ella. Y la miré a los ojos que ella mantenía cerrados.

-Sigue.

Perdí la batalla. Me suplicaba con palabras, con sus ojos, con su cuerpo envolviendo el mío. Y no supe retroceder, no pude hacerlo. Sabía que era lo correcto, y quería hacerlo, de veras quería. Pero no pude, mi conciencia no tenía tanto peso como mi lujuria, la primera llevaba años sin hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo, la lujuria llevaba años con el dominio de mi cuerpo. Que se le va a hacer, esta visto que hacer lo correcto no es lo mío. Arremetí contra ella lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de observar sus facciones, como se contrajeron cuando la desgarré por dentro, como su boca dejaba escapar una exclamación estrangulada, sentí sus manos apretando con fuerza mis muñecas. Mierda. La había desvirgado en una maldita mazmorra. No me lo iba a perdonar en la vida, solo tenía que recobrar el juicio y lanzarme un puñetazo.

La presión sobre mis muñecas disminuyó, poco a poco desaparecían los rasgos de dolor en su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró a la cara con una ternura que me llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Acojonado. Estaba asustado hasta la medula.

-Espero que no hayas terminado.- Dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar devolvérsela a pesar del miedo que sentía.

-Me vas a matar.- la susurré mientras volvía a embestirla.

-Espera.- Su voz era de pánico. Había vuelto la Granger de siempre. Me separé de ella y la miré.- ¿Condón.?

-¿Qué.?

¿Por qué no me estaba pegando, gritando, o algo por el estilo.¿Era un insulto.?

-¿Qué si utilizas condón.?- ¿Utilizar condón.¿Se ponía hablar en un momento así, joder, que acababa de perder la virginidad y la tía se ponía a hablar.?

-¿Qué es un condón.?- Pregunté con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

-Protección para evitar embarazos, enfermedades.- Vale. Me quedó todo claro. Pero estuve a punto de cargármela, ya podría haber empezado por ahí.

-No.- No pude evitarlo. Fui un cabrón pero ella me había dado un susto de muerte, pensé que había recobrado el juicio.

-¿Que.?- Ahí sí que había pánico en su voz.

-Pero utilizó un hechizo.- Me apiadé de ella. Me metí completamente en su cuerpo mientras colocaba sus piernas entorno a mi cadera.- Luego me explicas lo que es un condón.- Le susurré al oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

El cielo se abrió sobre nuestras cabezas mientras hacía mis acometidas más rápidas y violentas, era incapaz de controlarme. Notaba sus piernas completamente tensas alrededor mío, notaba como los espasmos de placer la recorrían de arriba abajo, notaba como sus manos aprisionaban mi espalda con fuerza, notaba como se convulsionaba por dentro, notaba sus gemidos en mi oído haciendo que su aliento me recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando ella llegó al climax hizo que también yo llegara. Dios, parecía que llevaba años sin sexo, no pude aguantar más, no pude llevarla a un segundo orgasmo, simplemente mis piernas dejaron de pertenecerme, todo desapareció de mi alrededor y tan solo se quedó un placer tan extremo que se parecía mucho al dolor haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara y se convulsionara. Con un gruñido me desplomé sobre ella.

No hizo nada, y sin embargo, fue la mejor que experiencia sexual que había tenido hasta ese momento.

-Eh… yo.. eh… Malfoy.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto tiempo llevaba sobre ella inhalando su olor.

-¿Si.?- Dije apoyándome en los codos y mirándola a la cara. Estaba preciosa.

-Yo… es que verás, me estabas aplastando.

-Lo siento.

Cuando salí de ella cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior disfrutando del momento. Me encantó ese gesto. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo le coloqué un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Como estás.?

Sonrió. Que sonrisa. Preciosa. Y yo tonto perdido. Había perdido toda cordura. Yo nunca había sido así. Tenía que volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Mandarla a que se fuera a su cama. O largarme yo a la mía con cualquier excusa. Dejarle claro lo que había pasado ahí siendo lo más sutil posible. Solo sexo, eso era lo único que era.

Me quité de encima y empecé a vestirme en silencio, por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella empezaba a hacer lo mismo, cuando se estaba poniendo la parte de arriba de espaldas a mi entró la marabunta.

El pobretón, cara rajada y la babosa de su novia. Los tres en la puerta. Y los tres con la boca abierta. Sobre todo el del gilipollas de Weasly, si es que le iba a quitar todos los dientes de un puñetazo al maldito niñato ese.

-Eres una zorra.- Gilipollas era poco y lo de saltarle los dientes también, iba a matar a ese cabrón. Hermione tensó la espalda completamente, no sé si por oír la voz de ese colega que no merecía tal nombre o bien por el insulto.

-Retiralo Weasly o una imperdonable es lo que me acabarás pidiendo.- Tuve que decir yo, ya que Granger parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, algo que habría sido un favor para la humanidad.

-¿Como has podido acostarte con este.? Eres una traidora.- Continuó él.

Hermione se giró cuando se hubo terminado de poner la camisa la parte de arriba de ese bikini que tan poco cubría. Miraba al suelo, Dios lo que había hecho, nunca me había sentido mal por acostarme con una piba, pero en ese momento, al ver a Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas me sentí el ser más canalla del mundo.

-Granger es lo bastante mayorcita como para elegir con quien se acuesta y con quien no.- Respondí de nuevo por ella.

-Y bastante estúpida al parecer.- Contestó de nuevo Weasly, que por fin había quitado la vista de encima del cuerpo de Hermione para centrarse en el verdadero problema como siguiera mirándola, yo.

-Con bastante buen gusto diría yo.

-Un gusto desviado.

-Una pena que la mayor parte de Hogwarts lo tenga desviado y no se quiera acostar contigo.

-No podías haber caído más bajo, Hermione.

-¿No ves que te está utilizando.?- El que faltaba, cara rajada empezaba a hablar. ¿Yo utilizándola.? Más bien ella a mí, que estaba defendiéndola. Era surrealista. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ver como la intimidaban, ver como ella se achantaba, cuando no se había achantado, ni siquiera ante mi, hizo que me quedara allí cuando sabía perfectamente que tendría que estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.

Hermione levantó la vista por fin. Lloraba, nada de ojos llorosos. Estaba llorando y me estaba matando por dentro verla así. Cogí la toalla y se la puse sobre los hombros y la abracé por la espalda. Si Blaise me hubiese visto en ese momento o se habría echado a reír o le habría dado un infarto. Al parecer a esos dos les había dado algo y no me extrañaba ni me extraña, si yo me viera desde fuera también me habría quedado petrificado.

-Yo, quería esto.- Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.- Y no ha sido nada, solo ha sido un polvo.

No, soy yo él que las deja a ellas, no al revés. Y además, esa vez no quería que me dejaran. Y no me iban a dejar. Siempre me había salido con la mía y esa no iba a ser la excepción. De nuevo tendría que haber salido corriendo de aquella habitación y haberle dado la razón a Granger.

-Lo que haya sido esto solo nos concierne a nosotros, así que hacednos un favor y largaos de aquí.

Ni caso. Seguían ahí, plantados como mandrágoras. Y yo con unas ganas tremendas de quedarme a solas con Hermione aunque no tenía muy claro para que, si para repetir de nuevo lo que hacia unos minutos había pasado o para sacudirla unas cuantas veces para que le quedara claro que lo que acababa de ocurrir no iba a acabar.

-Yo creo que me voy a ir a dormir. Es muy tarde y mañana quiero estudiar.- Dijo ella tratando de salir de allí, algo que no iba a permitir.

La apreté fuertemente los hombros dándole mi opinión acerca de ese último comentario suyo y evitando que ella pudiera irse.

-Salid de aquí inmediatamente, tengo algo que discutir con Granger.

-Si crees que te vamos a dejar solo con ella de nuevo estás muy equivocado.- Dijo cara rajada.

Bien se acabaron las tonterías, cogí mi varita de la mesa donde la había dejado y apunté a Hermione con ella en el cuello.

-Ya estáis saliendo de aquí si no queréis ver como se hace un crucius sobre una persona en vivo y en directo.

Estaba hecho, les faltó tiempo para salir de la clase. En cuanto salieron quité la varita de su cuello y la giré para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado.?- Le pregunté mosqueado.

-No sé que quieres decir.- Respondió ella sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Quien era esa que se achanta ante esos pardillos.? Dios, es tu vida, no puedes dejar que te traten así.

-Tenían razón. Yo no soy así, yo no me acuesto con el primero que pasa, me he dejado llevar por lo que me hacías y no debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Te apetecía.?- Pregunté y juro que por primera vez tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Realmente me importaba esa respuesta.

-Yo.- Empezó ella.

-¿Si o no.?

-Sí.- Respondió ella por fin quitando la mirada del suelo y mirándome a los ojos

-Bien. Mañana tengo que ir a Hogsmade a por unos pantalones que encargué. Quedamos a las doce en la puerta y después te llevo a comer.

-¿Qué.?

-Ya me has oído.

-No voy a ir.

-Verás, Granger. Me apetece pasar una tarde como la de hoy y no me refiero únicamente al sexo, que no ha estado mal, me refiero a pasar el tiempo con alguien con la que puedo hablar.

-Puedes hablar con otras personas.

-Prefiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué.?

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo descubra te lo diré.

La besé ligeramente en los labios como despedida.

-¿Por que has hecho eso.?

-No he podido resistirme.

Fui a la puerta cruzándome con unos amigos que entraron corriendo en el aula y me fui a mi cuarto tras haber pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas citas. Sus amigos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a verme con ella, las chicas tuvieron que acostumbrarse a que me conformara solamente con una sola persona, mis amigos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a verme completamente colgado de un piba.

Y aquí estoy yo, con la puerta aún abierta sabiendo que he metido la pata en algo y sin saber exactamente en que, pero Hermione no pone esa cara de McGonagal sin razón. Cuando me aparto de la puerta para dejarla entrar, ella pasa a mi lado no sin antes darme un golpe en el brazo con su hombro totalmente intencionado. No puedo evitar sonreír, el cabreo no es para tanto.

-Habíamos quedado en que me venías a buscar al curro.- Me dice explicándome mi falta.

-No.

-Sí, anoche me lo dijiste.- Reitera.

-Mocosa, ayer por la noche te habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa.

-¿No te regalé anoche una agenda por tu cumpleaños.?- me pregunta hoscamente, pero a eso podemos jugar los dos.

-¿No me has comprado una cada año.¿No te has enterado después de tanto tiempo que no me gustan.?

-Pues acude a las citas.

-Acudo a las citas.

-No siempre.- Puntualiza ella aunque a regañadientes veo que me da la razón, ya os dije que ella se tiene que dar de cabeza con los muros. Con el mismo muro durante casi diez años.

-Tengo algo para ti. Está encima de la mesa.- Digo despreocupadamente dando por zanjado el asunto.

Ahí acaparo completamente su atención. Va hacia la mesa del salón despacio y yo la sigo hasta este, apoyándome en la puerta, observando todo lo que hace. Lo ve, y yo veo su cara mientras ella observa la pequeña caja sobre unos papeles. Sorpresa, emoción, preocupación.

-Encontré los papeles en tu despacho ayer por la tarde. Es hora de formalizar lo nuestro.- Digo en un tono autoritario que sé que ella odia pero en el que ni siquiera se fija.

-Dios.- Dice tan solo sin quitar la mirada de la caja.

-Ante Dios, ante Buda, ante un juez, como quieras.- Intento quitarle hierro al asunto no sé si bien por la cara, creo que aterrorizada de ella o bien porque en mi vida he estado tan nervioso como en ese momento.

-¿Quieres el niño.? Nunca habíamos hablado de tener hijos y yo… yo no sabía como decírtelo.

-No, en cuanto nazca lo dejamos en el primer contenedor que veamos y asunto solucionado.- Tan lista para unas cosas y tan tontas para otras.

Hermione no puede evitar una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo ha llegado a apreciar mi humor.

-No va a ser el sangre pura que querrías.-Dice aún sin mirarme, hecho que me está poniendo de los nervios, bueno, eso y que aún no ha dicho nada acerca de casarnos.

-He llegado a coger cariño a los sangre sucia. Y a vivir en este jodido barrio muggle.

-Malfoy, llevamos tres años viviendo aquí. Deja de quejarte de una vez.- Dice utilizando mi apellido de la manera más tierna que nunca he oído a pesar de la protesta.

-Granger, ya puedes ir diciéndome que te casas conmigo.

-¿O.?- Preguntó juguetona mirándome por fin a la cara.

-Se acabaron los masajes.

-Se acabaron los míos.

-Bien, sacaré la artillería pesada. Paso de ir a las cenas en casa de los Weasly.

-De acuerdo, me caso contigo.- Dijo con resignación haciéndome feliz.

-Bien, mocosa, ya era hora.- Saco mi mano del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me acerco a ella.- Esto es para la otra personita.- Digo dándole un beso en la coronilla. Y entregándole el paquete.

Lo toma y lo abre como si fuera una niña pequeña el día de reyes sacando una pequeña túnica de Slytherin.

-No, me niego.- Me mira con desaprobación sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Va ser Slytherin.

-Gryffindor.

-Slytherin.

-Gryffindor y permitiré que si quiere juegue al Quidditch.

-Va a jugar al Quidditch tanto si quieres tú como si no.

-Va a ir a donde el sombrero diga.

-Sobornaré al sombrero.- La beso en los labios poniéndole en el dedo anular el anillo que ella aún no ha visto. Cuando se separa de mi al notar el metal en su mano baja la mirada hasta el anillo y no puede evitar una carcajada.

-Plata y esmeralda, me encanta igualmente, a pesar de no ser un rubí engarzado en oro.- Me dice sin parar de sonreír y yo he debido tener la misma estúpida sonrisa desde que ha entrado por la puerta.

-No he podido resistirme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, para empezar, los personajes no son míos, que ojalá lo fuesen, así la pasta me saldría por las orejas.

Y solo deciros que hay un botón muy mono en la parte inferior izquierda que pone go donde me haríais un gran favor si me dijerais si os ha gustado o no la historia o bien si hay algún fallo, para corregirlo... es posible que de vez en cuando utilice la tercera persona, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a utilizar la primera, así que aunque lo he revisado seguro que se me ha colado alguna, lo siento. Y siento también las faltas de ortografías que pueda haber.

Un abrazo para todos.


End file.
